Triangle
by DyingFlame
Summary: Caught up in her fling with Spike Buffy leaves with Dawn for Hogwarts to get her head straight. While there she encounters Severus Snape and sparks fly...as well as drama. But of course you’ll have to read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Title: Triangle

Rated: NC-17

Summery: Caught up in her fling with Spike Buffy leaves with Dawn for Hogwarts to get her head straight. While there she encounters Severus Snape and sparks fly...as well as drama. But of course you'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS characters or AtS or HP. It would totally rock if I did though.

Authors note: Spoilers from BtVS seasons 1-6 AtS seasons 1-5. and up to HP Prisoner of Azkaban. If there's more or less I'll tell you. Ohh yea! And I plan on going AU if it fits not sure yet frankly this is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. But...just go with it ok. You'll like it... I'll make you like it. ï 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door slammed as Buffy came walking through the house and into the living room. Dawn was slumped on the couch with her eyes closed surrounded by popcorn, soda, and a giant box of half eaten pizza. The TV was on but all that was playing was static. Buffy sat on the couch silently and searched for the right words. She gently put her arm on Dawn's forehead neatly putting the strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Dawn, Wake up...I'm sorry I'm late"

Dawn's eyes fluttered a bit and finally opened, she lazily stretched her weary limbs, much like a cat does when first woken

Groggily Dawn responded "Buffy? What time is it? She yawned "You where supposed to be here hours ago."

"I know Dawnie..." She struggled to find the words "You see there was a demon and I got a little side tracked" she lied...well not technically Spike is a demon after all and she did get a little side tracked just not in the way that she was trying to convey to Dawn.

"Its ok Buffy, I get it. Its part of the whole slayer package. I just wish we could spend more time together that's all. It's been so hard since Mom...and...well...I just miss you...Your all I got left you know." She said with such sincerity Buffy just looked at her and thought _who is this? And what has she done with Dawn?_

"When did you get to be so smart huh?"

"Probably around the time a hell god tried to bleed me dry and end the world" said Dawn with a sad smile on her face

Buffy sighed sadly and looked away "Sometimes I wish you didn't have to be surrounded by all of this" she gestured to the weapons trunk and stray stakes lying around the living room floor as well as some of Willow's spell books that happened to be clustered in a pile at the base of the TV. "You deserve a normal life... or something close to one at least"

Dawn huffed indignantly "Buffy I'm never gonna be normal, hello!! Key here. And by the way neither are you. This is who we are, besides being normal isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"You could say that again" mumbled Buffy.

Ignoring that last comment Dawn said "So are you up for some hot cocoa and a movie?" all the while stretching and rolling her shoulders back and forth.

"Only if it's with those little marshmallows Spike loves so much." Horrified about mentioning Spike Buffy tried desperately to think of something to say.

Dawn looked at her incredulously "Where did that come from? You never mention Spike in fact even if you do it always has to do with him being beaten by you or you complaining about how annoying he is."

Buffy stared wide eyed at Dawn thinking for a plausible excuse. "I don't know what you're talking about, it was a simple observation. Everyone knows that Spike really loves those little marshmallows. Hell, even Xander knows...God knows how much he teases him about it." She mumbled the last part softly but Dawn heard her anyway.

Not realizing the second mental slip she made Dawn took the opportunity to pounce on her mercilessly.

"Is there something you want to tell me Buffy? Something that has to do with Spike" Dawn said with a grin on her face.

"wha?...huh?? uhh...." Trying to find some form of coherent English Buffy just kept digging herself deeper and deeper into the proverbial hole in the ground.

"Look Buffy I'm only going to say this once and once only. It's ok if you like Spike. He's a different person now than the one he used to be when he first came to Sunnydale and its not because of that stupid chip in his head either, cus you and I both know that if he really wanted to hurt us he would have already. He didn't have to help us all those times you know. And when I was on that tower he was the only other person who made it up that far besides you."

Taking another deep breath Dawn prepared herself for what she had to say next.

"This passed summer was hell with out you. Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander tried there best but Spike was the one who was always there. He did everything he could for me and no one even had to ask him. That says something Buffy. Something far greater than I think you deserve from the way you've been treating him lately."

Buffy was struck speechless, mouth gaping she slouched down unto the couch and stared at Dawn as if she'd grown a second head.

Realizing that Buffy was going to be that way for awhile Dawn said "Its late, lets just do the whole movie thing another time. I'm going to bed. Hopefully something I've said took hold in that stubborn head of yours." She trotted off giddily up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting the door.

Meanwhile Buffy continued to sit on the couch and contemplate all that was said. Maybe being with Spike isn't so bad after all. Maybe she should come clean with their relationship...for lack of a better word. All these thoughts mingled in her brain until she fretfully fell to sleep on the couch.

Unbeknownst to her fortunately somewhere outside the Summers household stood a grinning vampire smoking a cigarette under a tree thinking to himself _well done lil'bit, well done_


End file.
